


Unanswered Questions

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 18 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2014)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Just what was Ezra doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

"Hey, what's Ezra doing?" JD asked. 

Buck shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Looks like our brother is annoyed about something."

JD thought for a moment. "Maybe he lost another poker game?" 

Vin shook his head. "Nah, he's still wearing all his clothes."

Chris snorted. “Yeah, he’d be parading around town in a tablecloth if he’d lost.”

"You think his ma's in town again?" JD asked.

"Maude," Josiah sighed. “What a woman.”

“She does get him riled up.”

"Nope," Nathan answered. "Stage already came and went, and she wasn't on it."

"So, what's he yelling about?"

“I can’t tell what he’s sayin’,” Vin admitted.

“He’s speaking in French.” 

Vin huffed out a breath. “Thought fer a minute there was something wrong with m’ hearing, J’siah.”

“Who’s he pointing at?”

Six heads craned to look down the street.

Buck shrugged again. “Can’t tell for sure. Maybe Mrs. Potter.”

“He’s not pointing at Mrs. Potter,” JD argued indignantly. “He’s… Hey, now he’s running down the street.” 

“He sure is! Look at that!”

“Huh.”

“He’s pretty quick.”

“Sure is.”

“But, where’s he going?” 

“I don’t know, can’t see him anymore.”

“Guess it don’t matter none, anyway.”

“Saloon?”

“Yep.”

“Sounds good.”

“Drinks are on…”

“Ezra!”

 

~end~


End file.
